


I don’t suffer from my sanity, I enjoy every minute of it

by xTarmanderx



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Eichen | Echo House, M/M, Secrets, insane asylum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21965617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xTarmanderx/pseuds/xTarmanderx
Summary: When Theo Raeken became the new therapist at Eichen House, he didn’t expect a collection of secrets. His high priority patient, Liam Dunbar, won’t speak a word to him during their sessions. But when Theo uncovers a stash of notes from a previous doctor, he finds more questions than answers.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 42
Kudos: 117
Collections: 2019 Thiam Reverse Big Bang





	I don’t suffer from my sanity, I enjoy every minute of it

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xCaraChimerax](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xCaraChimerax/gifts).



> For Cara, my amazing artist and an incredible friend. Thank you for making such wonderful art and for supporting me through this process. I am so excited to expand upon this universe with you!

Theo stepped out of the cab, turning to grab his baggage and suitcase. The cold drizzle of rain trickled down the back of his trench coat and he shivered, hunching his shoulders as he turned to face the facility. The pictures of the white building had been taken during the day, reminding him of a charming home with lush gardens and friendly faces. Here in the dark of midnight, it resembled little more than the face of a pale ghost, looking out of the darkness. If it hadn’t been for the dim light on the front porch, he would have been convinced the place was abandoned. 

No sooner had he closed the cab door than the vehicle raced away, leaving him standing before a black iron gate that had vines overgrowing at the edges. Standing tall, he walked over to the rusted intercom box on the outside and jabbed at the cracked white button. It crackled to life after a moment, a tinny voice responding from the other end. “State your name and business,” a man said. Theo tugged down the brim of his hat, holding the intercom button again. 

“Theo Raeken, I’m the new therapist.” 

“Who is expecting you?”

“Mrs. Natalie Martin and Ms. Tamora Monroe.”

“Step back from the gate.” The man said, sighing loudly. Theo did as told, adjusting the grip on his suitcase. The screech of metal against metal made him grit his teeth, flinching. As soon as the gap was wide enough, he slipped through it and made his way up the driveway. The door creaked open just as he reached it, a stern-faced woman with strawberry blonde hair cut in a severe line peering out at him. 

“Mr. Raeken, I presume?” She asked, opening the door further. He nodded and stepped inside, quickly reaching up to remove his hat. He held it against his chest, letting go of his suitcase to offer his hand. 

“Yes, ma’am. I’m sorry, I know I’m dripping all over the floor.”

“Our night staff will clean it up. First things first, Mr. Raeken. Follow me to the office. I need to make copies of your credentials.” Without another word she turned sharply on her heel, striding to the other end of the entry hall. Theo snatched up his luggage and scrambled to follow. They brushed past a desk where a bored looking man sat, flicking through a magazine with his legs propped up. Natalie sharply rapped the glass and he scowled, lowering his feet and turning to study the monitors at his back. Out of the corner of his eye, Theo saw him return to his previous position as they continued on. 

Natalie pulled a keycard from her pocket and swiped it in front of a locked door, the dim red light above it turning green. She pushed it open, revealing a tiny office space with a round conference table taking up most of the space. “Set your briefcase down and get out your papers, Mr. Raeken. As soon as I have scanned copies of it all, I will escort you to your room. It shouldn’t take long at all.” She said, squeezing past the table and turning the copier on. 

“Please, call me Theo. Mr. Raeken was my father.” He set his briefcase on top of the table, undoing the clasp. “I apologize for getting here so late, ma’am. My train got held up at the station and it was hard to get a cab in the downpour.”

“You’re here and that’s what counts. First thing in the morning, you’ll be introduced to the staff and start doing rounds with Schrader and Tamora. After your first week, you’ll start doing your own sessions with patients. Group therapy is twice a week, each time with a different group. You’ll also be holding independent sessions with our more...troubled resident.”

“The one with the temper.” Theo said, reflecting back on their phone call with the job offer. “I’ll do whatever I can to get through to him. Just give me time.”

“We will see. Try not to make promises you can’t keep.” Natalie cautioned. Theo nodded and bit down on his tongue, silently handing over his paperwork and identification. She perused it with a few clicks of her tongue, pulling out what she needed and feeding it into the copier. “Now, I’m sure you must be exhausted from your trip from New York. Have you had dinner?”

“Yes, ma’am. I ordered something on the train.”

“Call me Natalie.” She smiled slightly. “It must be interesting coming here from New York. There’s almost nothing here in Beacon County.”

“I wouldn’t know. It was hard to see anything because of the storm. But honestly, I don’t mind the quiet. It’s just nice to get away from the city and crimes there.” Theo said. Humming softly, Natalie handed back all of his paperwork and waited for him to tuck it all away. 

“Well, if you stick around after this week, maybe you’ll take a stroll around Beacon Hills. It’s small, but there are some charming pockets tucked away. Now, if you’ll follow me. We just need to get your keycard and I’ll take you upstairs to your room.” She squeezed around the table again and held open the door, motioning for Theo to enter the hall. He waited for her to close the door before they made their way back to the front desk. Natalie spoke briefly with the man behind the desk and he slid over a keycard, eyeing Theo.

“I give you four days before you run out of here screaming and don’t look back.” The man snorted. Natalie threw him a sharp look and he held up his hands, turning back toward the monitors. 

“You’ll have to forgive Mr. Schrader, he’s not an optimist.” Natalie explained. “Your room is upstairs on the third floor with the rest of the staff. Come along,” she said.

Theo followed Natalie to the top floor, trying to ignore the sounds coming from the lower levels. They sounded almost animalistic. He bit down on his tongue to refrain from asking Natalie for more information. Based on what he had seen, he doubted that she would divulge any other details. Despite their brief interactions, he already felt like a child that had been sent to the principal’s office. He had the feeling that he would need to tread carefully in her presence. 

“This way,” Natalie turned toward the right and swiped her card, unlocking the door. 

“What’s to the left?” Theo asked, glancing at the barred door. 

“Some of our more disturbed patients that need a closer eye on them.” Natalie said over her shoulder. 

“Like my priority patient?” Natalie turned at that, giving him a thin smile. 

“You’re quite the sharp one, Mr. Raeken.” Her eyes narrowed, flicking up and down his body. “I do hope you’ll be the one to last.”

“How many others held this position?” Theo inquired. 

“Three.” She paused in front of a door, swiping Theo’s keycard in front of the reader. 

“What happened?” He reaches for the door knob, glancing over at her. 

“Suicide. The job got to them. This is where you’ll be staying. You must keep your keycard on you at all times. It will not be replaced,” she warned. “I highly suggest wearing it beneath your clothing and close to your neck. There are too many pickpockets here and attacking it to a flimsy detachable key ring will only end in someone’s attempted suicide. Is that clear?”

“Crystal.” Theo muttered. 

“We keep strict meal times for the patients and medicine is handed out with each meal. There is a schedule taped to the back of your bedroom door for reference.” She stated. “You will need to be up at six and ready for the day at half past. The bathroom is at the end of the hall, just don’t forget the key to your room. Have a good night, Theo.”

“Thank you, ma’am. I’ll see you in the morning.” He pushed open his door, accepting a keycard from her. Her gaze lowered to his fingers which were now coated in a glittering purple dust. “Uh…”

“Must not have cleaned.” Natalie clicked her tongue and shook her head. “I’ll have the janitor handle this tomorrow.” Nodding, Theo rubbed his fingers together and watched the dust sprinkle to the floor. Picking up his bags, he walked into the room and listened as Natalie’s heels clicked down the hall. The room itself was tiny, a single mattress pressed up against the wall with a set of clean sheets folded on top. There was a nightstand sitting beside the bed with a Bible on top and an alarm clock, the table sitting at an awkward angle. Against the opposite wall was an old wardrobe with all of the doors and drawers opened. The last piece of furniture was a desk shoved into the corner with a single lamp sitting on top of it, a wooden chair tucked underneath. 

“Cozy,” Theo muttered under his breath. He took off his hat and set it on the desk, pulling out the chair to set his briefcase down. There would be plenty of time to unpack his belongings the next day. All he wanted now was to strip his wet clothes and crawl into bed. He would have to ask Natalie about laundry the next day. He peeled off his layers and dropped them to the floor, crossing the room to make his bed. A few minutes later, his head had barely touched the pillow before sleep took hold. 

-

Dawn came all too quickly. Theo dressed himself in a purple suit with a black button-up, smoothing the crinkles of his jacket. He checked the contents of his briefcase and pulled out a lanyard, slipping it around his neck before setting his keycard inside. He would ask around to see what the others did. Picking up his briefcase, he left his room and made his way toward the stairwell. “Raeken!” A voice barked from behind him. He turned to find the man from the previous night standing mere inches away. “You’re with me today.” Up close, Theo could see the heavy bags under his dark eyes. His brown hair was cropped short and for some reason, he reminded Theo of a weasel. 

“Mr. Schrader, is that right?” Theo extended his hand. “I’m Theo-“

“The new therapist. Yeah, I know who you are.” He snorted derisively, nearly crushing Theo’s hand as he shook it. “You’re going to be shadowing me today.”

“And what do you do here?” Theo asked, resisting the urge to massage his wrist as his hand was freed. 

“I’m an orderly here and part of the night security team. Today, I’ll be showing you how we run the morning rounds of medicine. After that, we’ll walk the patients where they need to be. Ms. Monroe would like to meet with you after that and give you details on your priority patient. Then it’s lunch, afternoon sessions, dinner, free time, and lights out.” Schrader ticked off, beginning his descent down the stairwell. Theo hurried to catch up, surprised at how quickly the other man walked. “You’ll meet everyone throughout the day. You ready?”

“As ready as I can be.” Theo murmured to himself. He let Schrader guide the way toward the cafeteria, glancing at the doors as they walked the main hall. Most of these seemed to be rooms for therapy sessions, though a couple of bigger rooms suggested a recreation area of some sort. “Are the patients already down here?” He asked. 

“All except the most troubled patients, like yours. They’re to eat in their rooms and have to be transported to their sessions with a team.” Schrader scoffed. “What I wouldn’t give to show those animals a piece of my mind. Teach them not to step out of line.”

“Is violence really necessary?” Theo asked. Schrader stopped in his tracks and turned, gleaming white smile raising the hairs on Theo’s neck. 

“You haven’t seen what these monsters are capable of. Just you wait.” Schrader said, shaking his head. He resumed walking and pushed open the door at the end of the hall, leading them into a large cafeteria. Men and women in white were stationed around the room, arms crossed as they watched the patients sitting in the middle of the room. Theo swore he could have heard a pin drop. He’d never seen a more lifeless group of people in all of his years. The patients were silent, focused on eating the gray sludge on their trays. There were two per table sitting across from one another but no one was attempting to converse. 

“What’s wrong with them?” Theo asked softly. 

“Nothing.” Schrader snorted. “It’s early, that’s all.” He led Theo behind the buffet where an older woman stood, taking off her hairnet. “Theo, meet Araya Calavera. She’s our head chef. Only chef we’ve got.” He said. 

“What are they eating?” Theo asked. The woman gave him a sharp look, her lips twisting down. 

“Porridge. What does it look like?” She asked. Theo bit his tongue so he didn’t answer, getting the sense that she wouldn’t take kindly to his critique. “You the new therapist?” She asked. 

“Yes ma’am.”

“Any allergies?”

“Uh...no. I don’t really like-“

“I didn’t ask.” She cut him off, pulling off her gloves and snapping them together. Without another word, she turned and walked back toward what Theo presumed was the kitchen. 

“I didn’t mean to insult her-“ he started. 

“Don’t bother. She’s a mean bitch, but she can cook a damn good meal.” Schrader chuckled. “Don’t let the porridge fool you. She saves her talents for us.”

“The patients don’t get other food?” Theo asked. 

“Does it matter? Most of them can’t taste it.” Schrader said bluntly. “Come on. Araya’s got the meds. Usually we’d go visit Dr. Valack or Dr. Douglas for the doses, but I had them delivered early to save us a trip.” 

“Ah.” Theo nodded and glanced back at the patients, frowning. None of them had so much as flinched at his arrival. Either they didn’t give a damn or something was wrong with them beyond their insanity. Still, it made his hair stand on end. 

He followed Schrader back into the kitchen where there was a tray of medicine waiting, eyeing the assortment of colorful pills. He’d certainly be interested in discussing with the doctors what each patient was taking. Schrader didn’t offer him any explanation, turning and marching right back out to the cafeteria. He stopped at the first table and lifted two of the clear containers, sliding them across the table to the first two patients. 

“Meredith,” he nodded toward the pale young woman and grabbed a small cup of pills. Theo took the opportunity to study the sharp features of the thin girl, a chill crawling down his spine as she looked up. Vacant eyes watched him from beneath a mess of frazzled brown hair, her head tipping to the side. For a brief moment, Theo swore that the fog in her eyes lifted and her gaze pierced his very soul. It was gone just as quick as Schrader gripped her shoulder, squeezing roughly. “How are the voices today?” He asked with a low chuckle. Her lips pressed in a thin line and his lip curled, fingers digging until his knuckles turned white. “You gonna answer me?”

“Yes, sir,” she said meekly, “I haven’t heard them lately.”

“Liar,” he scoffed. “I saw you and Lydia at the broken payphone yesterday. Don’t worry, I’ll talk to the good doctor about upping your meds.” He shook the tiny cup in front of her and she took it, tossing the pills into her mouth. Picking up her plastic cup of water, she swallowed the medicine and opened her mouth to let Schrader conduct his inspection. Grunting, he took the empty pill container and moved to the other side of the table. Theo scrambled to follow, his mind racing as he caught up with the other man.

“Schizophrenia?”

“Lots of voices in the air, the walls, the phone, you get the picture.” Schrader snorted in disdain. “She ain’t the only one.” Jerking his thumb across the hall, Theo’s gaze shifted to a strawberry blonde close to his age. “Lydia Martin, another nutcase.”

“Martin?” Theo frowned, trying to connect the dots.

“The very same. Apparently Natalie’s mother was just as crazy. The daughter caught it and she’s been a patient here since she was sixteen, going on about her mother disgracing the grandmother and her spirit was angry and the people were all screaming for help. Total whack job.”

“You can’t actually catch crazy,” Theo muttered through the side of his mouth. He followed Schrader through the cafeteria, diagnosing as he did. He plucked a small leather notebook from the inner pocket of his suit jacket, jotting down his observations as Schrader handed out the meds.

  * _Meredith, schizophrenic_


  * _Lydia, schizophrenic, family history_


  * _Scott, paranoia, asthma (Schrader joking?)_


  * _Brett, melancholia, threat to self?, bisexuality (another joke?)_


  * _Parrish, suicidal, name is familiar_


  * _Hayden, bipolar_


  * _Isaac, paranoid delusions, jumpy_


  * _Kira, possible TBI? No English_


  * _Erica, epileptic (What century are we in?), sex addict?_


  * _Satomi, senile_


  * _Notes on 3rd floor patients to follow, collect files to peruse_


  * _Find out what meds they are taking, patients are like zombies_



As breakfast came to an end, Schrader ordered everyone to break into groups. Theo helped corral them to their sessions, getting a brief introduction to the other therapists and doctors employed at Eichen. Victoria Argent made an instant impression, scrutinizing him with an intensity that made him feel like she’d stripped him to the bone and laid all of his secrets out on the floor. Garrett Douglas had been all smiles, but something hungry lurked in his gaze. Jennifer Blake had been the nicest therapist, welcoming her patients and complimenting each as they took their seats. He’d only briefly met the chief doctor, Gabriel Valack, as he and his right hand Harris had breezed past. If Monroe was anything like her staff, Theo would have to watch his every step.

Schrader eventually guided him to an office on the first floor, knocking twice before abandoning him. “Come in,” a woman called out. Drawing in a deep breath, Theo eased open the door and stepped inside. It reminded him of the office of his last boss. The walls were lined with dark oak bookshelves, filled to the brim with leather bound books and antique trinkets. He bypassed a crimson sofa covered in plush pillows, stopping in front of a large mahogany desk. A dark-skinned woman rose from behind it, extending her hand across the desk. “Mr. Raeken, I presume? A pleasure.” She said. Sharp brown eyes studied him and he did the same, taking in the jagged pink lines that wrapped around her throat. “Please, have a seat.”

“Yes ma’am.” Theo said.

“Just call me Tamora. I hope that you can forgive me for not meeting with you last night, I had just gone off to bed shortly before your arrival.”

“It’s no trouble. My train came in later than intended, I’m just glad to be here.”

“I’m glad to have you. I wanted to talk to you a little bit about this establishment and walk you through some of our expectations here. Eichen House has been part of the Beacon Hills community for nearly two centuries, founded in 1808 by a Mr. Karl Weiss. I’ve only been here for six years myself, but I love this institute and all that it represents. The people in town see it as a beacon of hope. I have some of the best staff that the world has to offer. I want my patients to be cared for and eventually be reunited with their families. It’s a simple mission that we have here.”

“I’ve read your file, Theo. You have an impressive resume. Your superiors had nothing but the best to say about it and about you. They said you could get through to any patient and that’s what we need here. Most of our patients are here by court order. Your priority patient has been the most challenging yet. He was diagnosed with intermittent explosive disorder and murdered his parents, claiming the moon made him do it. His lawyer filed an insanity plea and he’s here for treatment. Unfortunately, he refuses to talk to any of our therapists and he has been violent with other patients. And that’s where you come in,” she fanned her fingers out across the desk. “Are you up for the challenge?”

“I believe I am. All I can do is try.” Theo said sincerely. Tamora studied him a moment longer before she nodded, getting to her feet.

“Come with me. I think it’s time we introduce you to your patient.” She said, heels clicking against the floor as she walked around her desk. Theo stood and followed after her, staying a half step behind her. “As I’m sue Natalie informed you, our most...challenging patients are on the third floor. Liam Dunbar, your patient, is one of them. For this first week, Mr. Schrader will be showing you around. You’ll shadow him in all of his duties and then Ms. Jennifer Blake, one of our leading group therapists. Once you have observed, you’ll start your individual sessions with Liam. For the first couple of weeks, our orderlies will be on standby to help you in case he gets violent. As you get through to him, their presence won’t be needed as much. Understand?” She asked, taking him to the stairwell.

“Yes ma’am.”

“Excellent. During the weeks, you’ll be expected to have your meals here on the premises. But at 5 on Friday, you are your own man. You are free to explore the town, but we ask that you do not disclose any of what you see here. Despite the safety precautions we take, accidents do still occur and we would rather not have the residents of Beacon Hills worried about what is happening within our walls. Patient confidentiality is essential to what we do here, though I’m sure I don’t need to tell you that.” Theo could hear the thinly veiled threat. If he crossed a line, he was out of a job and facing a lawsuit. It was no different than his previous employers, but somehow Monroe’s words still made his spine tingle. He would need to watch every step to be safe.

“I completely understand.” He assured. “Aside from Liam, will I be working with any of the other priority cases?” He asked.

“I’m not sure you’d want that,” she let out a tinkling laugh. “The cases range from cannibalism to amnesiac that murdered her entire family.”

“Cannibalism?” Theo echoed in disbelief. 

“A tragic case, really. The man murdered his entire family and the police found bodies hanging like you’d find in a butcher’s shop behind a wall. It was a shock to us all.” She murmured, clicking her tongue. She pulled a key card from her inner pocket and swiped it in front of the electronic lock. “His name is Sean Walcott.”

“Damn.” Theo murmured, frowning as they entered the third floor corridor. The lights were dimmer than anywhere else in the building, but blinking cameras were set up every few feet. Instead of the usual rooms, each room was protected by what appeared to be heavily reinforced glass that allowed them to peer inside. Theo glanced at the first patient, another young man close to his age with dark hair and nearly black eyes. He sneered immediately, a startling contrast from the patients in the mess hall. “There’s no privacy?” He couldn’t help but ask, curiosity getting to him.

“The walls tint at night and the hall lights come up full force. We wanted them to feel less isolated during the day, so they can see each other and they’re brought to their independent sessions downstairs. They’re even allowed to attend group sessions. We just wait until the others have settled before bringing them downstairs.” Tamora told him. “Liam is the only one who can’t join in group sessions.” She added, stopping in front of a panel of glass. Theo joined her, turning to face the occupant inside.

A younger man was slumped down against the wall, head dipped down to rest against his knees. From the profile of his face, Theo could see the facial hair coating his jaw. Tamora lightly tapped her heel against the ground and his head turned at once, teeth bared in an unfriendly snarl. Manic blue eyes met Theo’s and the man surged to his feet, throwing himself at the glass. The force made the entire area shake and Theo flinched back, impressed and stunned that Tamora didn’t so much as gasp. She reached over and pressed an intercom button to the side of the glass, smiling sadly.

“Hello, Liam. How are you doing today?” She asked. A bitter laugh answered her as the man pressed both palms against the glass, glowering at her.

“You know, Monroe, I’ve had a hell of a morning. But you know all about that, don’t you?” His grin spread. 

“I heard that you bit Kate. The nurse is stitching her up-“

“I don’t give a damn,” Liam laughed. “I’m going to break out of this room and kill you. I’ll kill all of you-“ Tamora released the intercom button and Liam’s rant was cut off. His expression darkened and he slammed his palms against the glass, rattling it again. 

“Psychotic rage,” Theo murmured. “Are his outbursts common?”

“He’s always threatening and fighting the orderlies. I’ve lost track of how many times we’ve had to sedate him.” She replied, turning away from Liam to face him. “Are you sure you’re up for this?”

“Absolutely.” Theo turned his gaze back to the man on the other side of the glass. Despite the anger in his eyes, Theo could detect a hint of fear as well. He could work with that. It wouldn’t be easy to get Liam to open up to him, but he would give it his all. “I’ll just need a copy of his record and any notes from his previous therapists.”

“Let’s go back to my office, Theo. I’ll give you everything that you need.”

-

The first week wasn’t easy. Schrader barked orders at everyone and that took some getting used to. Jennifer Blake, on the other hand, was his complete opposite. She was friendly, a little sad, and maintained a motherly tone when speaking to anyone. Her patients seemed to love her, coming alive during their sessions. It was a startling contrast to the way they always seemed at breakfast. The patients didn’t really pay attention to Theo, but he kept detailed notes on their conversations with Jennifer and all of their interactions. 

When Friday evening came around, Theo called a cab and decided to try his luck at having dinner in town. He was dropped off outside of a pub called _The Wild Hunt_ , a recommendation from his driver. The door squeaked open, a bell jingling over him as he walked into the warm establishment. The din from inside immediately died and he took a breath, steeling himself as he walked further into the darkened space. Every chair shifted, all eyes on him as he made his way to the bar. He drew in his shoulders, unable to stay hidden as the floorboards creaked under his weight with each step. Trying not to squirm, he took a seat at the far end of the bar where he could keep everyone in his sights.

The bartender turned toward him, eyes turning to flint as he took him in. He had a mop of dark brown hair, eyes that appeared sunken into his head, and a smattering of facial hair in patches that he clearly hadn’t shaved. Grunting, he slapped a towel across his shoulders and heavy boot falls carried him to Theo. “What do you want?” He asked gruffly, folding his arms across his broad chest. 

“Whiskey, neat. Thank you.” Theo said. “I’m Theo, I’m-”

“New in town. You work at Eichen House, we know.” The bartender said, scowling. He leaned across the bar and settled on his elbows, watching Theo for a moment. “Look, kid. I’m saying this because I don’t want to see you die. Go find another place to get a drink. Monroe’s people aren’t welcome here-”

“He’s with me.” A hand came down on Theo’s shoulder and he glanced up at a familiar dark-skinned man. Mason, if he remembered correctly. He was a janitor at Eichen, they’d met for a split second as Theo had retired to his room one evening. “Sorry I’m late, traffic was a bitch.” Mason smiled weakly and sat down next to Theo. “Henry. How’s business been?” He asked.

“You going to vouch for this guy? Really?” The man snorted, shaking his head. “Fine. But if he ends up like the others-”

“He won’t. He’s a good guy.” Mason assured gently before turning his attention to Theo. “Henry is Malia’s adopted father.”

“Ah.” Theo bit down on his lip. “I’m sorry-”

“Don’t be. My daughter will be out of that hell house before they kill her like they killed the rest of her family.” He sneered in disdain and turned away, storming to the other end of the bar to mix drinks.

“Killed? What does he mean?” Theo asked softly, glancing around the bar. “Why are the locals so…”

“Hostile? Because they don’t really trust the Eichen employees. No one is welcome here, aside from me and Bobby. But you...you’re different. You’re not like the other therapists and doctors. I can see it.” Mason said gently. 

“You aren’t a fan of them?” Theo questioned, raising a brow.

“The things we say here need to stay between us. What we talk about can’t go back to Eichen with us and even outside of this building. I need to know that I can trust you.” Mason’s eyes are wide, a fear in them that reminded him of Liam. 

“You barely know me.” Theo said. “Mason-”

“You’re the only one that can help.” Mason said, voice shaking. “Please. There’s no one left to help. I can’t...I can’t watch more people die, Theo.”

“Mason-” Theo set a hand on his arm and a shrill noise sounded, startling Mason out of his chair. He pulled his phone from his pocket, face paling at the sight of the name on the screen. “Mason?” Whatever he had seen, it had scared the life out of him. When his eyes lifted to Theo’s, they stared straight through him.

“I thought we had more time.” He said, lifting a hand and digging his fingers into Theo’s shoulder. “Save them, Theo. Get them out of there. Find Deaton’s notes and get Liam to talk to you. Please, don’t let them die.” Mason swallowed hard, a cold sweat breaking out across his skin. The door of the bar banged open and Schrader walked in, flanked by a woman Theo knew to be Kate and Tamora right behind him. Mason’s hand fell away at once, brushing against his side before his touch was gone.

“Mason,” Tamora called out sweetly across the silent bar. “There you are. We’ve been looking for you. Did you forget about your shift tonight?” She asked. Henry slammed down the glass of whiskey in front of Theo, his shoulders drawn up as he glowered across the bar. 

“Get the fuck out. You and your ilk aren’t welcome here,” he spat.

“Don’t worry, Mr. Tate. I’m not here to try your...delicacies.” She said. “Mason, we were on our way back to the facility. Why don’t you join us?” She asked, tapping one finger against her thigh.

“Y-yes ma’am.” Swallowing hard, Mason turned and slowly made his way over to her. He didn’t look back at Theo, letting Kate and Schrader walk him out. Tamora nodded her approval and crossed the bar, stopping beside Theo.

“Is everything okay? Mason seemed a little distraught.” Her smile was warm, but her eyes were cold and calculating.

“Mason was just letting me know that I’m not welcome here.” Theo said, the lie rolling from his tongue before he could think about it. “I was just leaving.” He stood up, pulling a bill from his pocket and setting it down in front of Henry. “This should cover Mason’s drink and the cracked glass. My apologies for the intrusion.” He murmured softly. The man’s scowl shifted toward him and he backed away, turning to follow his boss from the pub. The chilly autumn air made him shiver and he stuffed his hands into his coat pockets, frowning as his thumb brushed against a crumpled piece of paper. Where had it come from?

“I should have warned you about this place,” Tamora offered an apologetic smile. “Some of the locals have mixed feelings on Eichen. Before I came here, the former chief doctor killed almost all of the patients. Most of the staff were let go and the locals still have a hard time trusting us. A lot of people died and many were beloved members of the community. Mr. Tate lost the biological family of his daughter and he hasn’t been the same since. He has a hard time trusting doctors and he’s an influential man, you see. Most of the town listen to what he has to say.”

“How tragic,” Theo murmured, thinking of the girl with dark eyes that was on the third floor hall with Liam. “I’ll be sure to stay away,” he promised quietly. 

“I can’t tell you where you can and cannot go, Mr. Raeken. I am merely suggesting having a shred of caution when you’re in town. And I apologize that Mr. Hewitt was rude to you. Rest assured, there will be consequences for his actions.”

“No need,” Theo said. “It was just a warning about the locals. Besides, we aren’t on the clock. He didn’t mean any harm.”

“I find that hard to believe,” Tamora said with a tinkling laugh that sent shivers down his spine. “Mason and the locals get along very well. He grew up in this town and got the job after his father died. He was there when the last massacre took place.” She explained softly.

Had that been what Mason had been talking about? Theo found himself left with far too many questions and no answers. As Tamora bid him a good night and parted ways on the corner of the street, he reached into his pocket and retrieved a crumpled slip of paper. The message was brief, but it sent shivers down his spine. _Don’t trust Monroe_.

-

“Day three of my sessions with Liam Dunbar, 9:38 am. So, Liam, how are you doing today?” Theo set down his recorder and leaned back in his chair, watching the man sitting on his bed. For the last couple of days, every session had been the same. Theo talked for an hour, telling Liam about his day, reminding him of the outside world, but so far nothing had happened. Cold blue eyes stared him down each session, teeth bared in an unhappy grimace, but he never spoke a word. Theo had dismissed Nolan and Gabe, two of the orderlies hanging around, and they’d left without much complaint. As far as Theo could tell, Liam wasn’t a threat. He hadn’t so much as moved behind the occasional shift in bed to become more comfortable.

“I brought you something.” Leaning down, he plucked a brown paper bag from under his chair. It crinkled as he set it in his lap and Liam arched an eyebrow, still saying nothing. “It’s chocolate.” He dumped a small chocolate bar in his lap, setting the bag back on the floor. “I bought it while I was exploring town over the weekend. I read the notes from Deaton and he mentioned how much you liked chocolate. Your best friend’s mom made the best, that’s what the notes said.” Liam opened his mouth, as if to speak, but quickly caught himself and snapped his jaw closed. Theo bit down his frustration and lifted the treat, holding it out to Liam. “It’s okay. You can take it, I won’t tell if you don’t.” 

The other man slowly sat up, his expression somehow more guarded as he studied Theo. He reached out for the chocolate and unwrapped it, cautiously sniffing it. Surprise flickered across his face and his lips parted, a rattling exhale escaping him. “Monroe doesn’t know about this.” He said it flatly, face pinching.

“No. It’s just chocolate.” Theo said, leaning forward and resting his elbows against his knees. “Milk chocolate. I would have gotten dark-”

“Milk is fine,” Liam cleared his throat. He nibbled at the corner of the chocolate, an expression of pure bliss forming. “Prefer it. Why…”

“Everyone likes chocolate.” Theo grinned. “Liam...I have to be honest here. I want to help you. I really do. But I can only help you if you want to help yourself.” That stormy expression returned at once, eyes darkening as his lips curled in a scowl. “I can’t say that I can make the hurt stop. I’m just saying that you don’t have to feel it all alone.”

“Help me like you helped Mason?” Liam snarled, rising to his feet. Theo’s heart sped up, mouth going dry and the other man prowled closer. 

“Mason-”

“I told him not to go to you. And now he’s going to be dead just like the rest of them.” Liam sneered, fingers crooking until they were pressing indents into his palms. “You’re the same as those bastards that keep us prisoner here.”

“Wait-”

“I’m done playing these games with you.” Liam hissed. Theo lurched to his feet and stepped behind the chair, slowly backing toward the door. He slipped his key card out, fingers clenching around it like a lifeline. “I didn’t kill my parents. I didn’t kill anyone. They did it. Those bastards wanted me locked away like everyone else here. They think I’m insane.”

“Liam.” Theo tried again, swiping the card behind him. The reader beeped and he shoved the door open, slamming it as Liam lunged forward. The glass between them cracked and Liam bared his teeth, shoving his palms against it and making it rattle between them. For a moment, Theo swore he saw his canines sharpen and start to elongate. But the door at the end of the corridor opened and Liam retreated to his bed, quickly hiding Theo’s paper bag and the chocolate bar under his mattress. Tamora appeared a moment later, her lips parted in surprise as she stared at the fractured glass.

“What happened?” She asked.

“A bad session.” Theo said, swallowing hard. “He…” He paused, considering his next words. Liam hadn’t threatened him, though his advance suggested otherwise. “Did he know Mason?” He asked, switching gears. If he only had one shot at this, he needed to tread lightly.

“Childhood best friends, I believe.” Tamora answered. “Why?”

“He’s worried that something has happened to Mason, that’s all. He just got upset and punched the glass so that he didn’t hurt me. I told him we would take a break and try again later.” Theo answered. Tamora nodded and tapped at the intercom, clearing her throat until Lliam turned his glower in her direction.

“Mr. Dunbar, I’m sorry. I didn’t realize that no one had told you that Mason is taking a vacation and won’t be back for a couple of weeks.” She took her finger off the button, smiling sadly at Theo. “He had a small breakdown and we encouraged him to take some time off.” She explained before pressing the button again. “What happened to the glass?” She asked. Theo tensed fully expecting to be called on his lie. But Liam tipped his head in acknowledgement, rolling his shoulders back.

“I thought Mason might have gotten hurt on the job. I didn’t want to hurt your new bitch, so I hit the glass instead. I thought it would be better than breaking his face.” Liam said, shocking Theo. How could he have possibly known what Theo had said? Was he that talented at reading lips? Tamora nodded, lightly tapping her foot against the ground as she took her finger from the buzzer.

“It seems we’ll need to move Mr. Dunbar to another room and try to fix the glass here. I’m glad you were all right, Theo. And I must admit, I’m surprised that he spoke to you. Did you gain anything useful?” She asked, turning to study him. 

“No, ma’am. I was just starting on his childhood when he asked about Mason. I didn’t know what to tell him and I distressed him and I apologize for it.” 

“That’s all right. I’ll have Gabe bring him a mild sedative and speak with Dr. Valack about adjusting Liam’s medication for his IED. Come, Theo, why don’t we go and check on the group sessions downstairs? I’ll let Schrader and Kate come and move Liam to a new room.” Tamora said before pressing the intercom button. “Do try and behave until the orderlies come, Mr. Dunbar.”

“Go to hell,” Liam hissed. Shaking her head, Tamora released the button and led Theo back down the corridor. The eyes of the other patients were all on him as they walked and he couldn’t shake the feeling that they had somehow heard every word. 

-

When Theo retired to his room for the evening, his mind was swimming with questions. Liam’s file was sprawled across his desk and he pulled his chair back up, picking up on of the loose sheets of paper. “Son of Jenna and William Dunbar….adopted by David Geyer…” He murmured, scanning the family history. Had he missed something in the court notes? A clue that perhaps the jurors had overlooked? Liam’s comment ran on a loop at the front of his mind, occupying every thought. Why had Liam been so sure that someone else had been responsible for his family’s death?

It didn’t match his brand of psychosis. As Theo rifled through the charts and x-rays of Liam’s brain, he could only shake his head. There were no signs of physical violence in his records. The destruction of a teacher’s car was the only noteworthy highlight that showed a shred of violent tendencies. To go from destruction of property to murder was a leap over the Grand Canyon. He also couldn’t explain why Liam had opened up to him, even if only briefly, or why he blamed the staff of Eichen for the deaths of his family. His hostility toward Tamora was another mystery. 

He gathered the papers back up after a final cursory glance, sliding them into their envelope. He pushed back from the desk and stood, stripping his shirt over his head. It joined his laundry in the corner and he grimaced, making a mental note to buy himself a hamper. He picked up Liam’s file and walked to his nightstand, attempting to pull the drawer open. It stuck in place and he jiggled the fixture, trying to get it loose. The damn thing had been problematic ever since he’d moved into the room. Swearing under his breath, he jerked harder and the interior gave a sickening crack.

“Goddammit,” he growled. The drawer came open at last, a recorder hanging limply from a roll of tape. The top of it had cracked, dragging along the bottom of the drawer and ripping up the wood to reveal a secret compartment. Frowning, he gingerly freed the recorder and turned it over in his hand. _Property of A. Deaton_ was scrawled across the back along a faded piece of scotch tape. Setting it on top of the dresser, he began to check the secret compartment. 

There was a thick leather journal inside, bursting with yellowed papers. He rubbed his fingers against the oak that was represented by a silver emblem on the front. There were a few fountain pens in the drawer, a jar of black ash, and a couple of additional tape recorders. He pulled out each item with care, laying them atop the nightstand. He unwrapped a leather cord from around the journal, raising a brow at the detailed drawing of the Celtic five-fold knot on the first page. _Emissary to the Hales_ was scripted beneath it in the same handwriting that was on the tape. 

He flipped through the pages, sitting down on the edge of his mattress. There were detailed notes, Liam’s name catching his eye numerous times, and several sketches that he couldn’t interpret from the quick glances he got. He set it off to the side and picked up one of the recorders next, rotating it in his hand. He couldn’t tell the order of them, so he pressed play and lifted it up next to his ear.

_“...tell me about your eyes, Liam. Do you remember how you got them?” An unfamiliar voice asked. There was a derisive snort and a heavy sigh followed._

_“Haven’t we been through this a million times?” Liam’s voice asked softly._

_“It could help you remember who did this to you and your family-”_

_“You think I don’t know that?” Liam barked out a laugh. “I told you, I don’t remember. I was running through the preserve and next thing I know, I was attacked. When I came to, I was like this. And by the time I stumbled home, they were dead.”_

_“Throats slit open-”_

_“It looked like an animal had mauled them!” Liam’s voice rose, breath hitching unsteadily. “The cops were there before I could get to the phone.”_

_“So whoever it was probably watched your house and knew the moment you were home. Did you ever find out who made the 911 call?”_

_“The reports said it was a concerned neighbor.” Liam snorted again. “They didn’t seem to give a damn about the fact that I was injured. The cops just took me away and charged me with their death.”_

_“And now you’re a-”_ A heavy knock sounded on the door, startling Theo. He hit the pause button and shoved everything back into the drawer, sliding it shut before getting to his feet. Crossing the room, he opened the door to find Kate leaned up against the frame, wearing a cocky smirk.

“Hey, handsome.” Her gaze briefly flicked up and down his bare chest. “A couple of us are going to play poker in the break room downstairs. You want to join?” 

“Uh, yeah. That would be great, I just need to put a shirt on.” Theo said, shifting back. “Do I need anything else for the game?” He asked.

“Just your key card. Don’t worry, we’re not going to use real money. Not since it’s your first time playing with us.” She winked and stepped back, wiggling her fingers in a wave. “Downstairs in five or I’m coming back with Schrader.” 

“All right, all right.” Theo chuckled, holding up his hands. “Five minutes, I promise.” He shut the door and made his way back to his bed, eyeing the materials strewn across the nightstand. He didn’t understand the need for secrecy. Had Tamora and the others simply forgotten to clean out the belongings of the deceased party? Why had the recorder been taped inside of his nightstand? There were a million new burning questions and only one man had the answer to them.

As Kate’s steps receded down the hall, Theo hurried to the door and yanked it open. “Kate?” He called out, smiling sheepishly as she turned and raised a brow. “Hey. Do you know the rule about late evening sessions with patients? I read it in the guidelines, but I can’t remember off the top of my head.”

“As long as your session ends before midnight, you’re welcome to talk to the patient as long as they are willing. Raeken, don’t you dare tell me that you’re bailing on me for your patient.” Her eyes narrowed instantly and Theo chuckled, holding up his hands.

“Just give me fifteen minutes alone with him. I’ll join you guys for the second hand, I promise. I need to give him his assignment for our next session, that’s all.” Theo said, trying not to squirm under her stare.She finally nodded and turned, making her way down the hall.

“Make it ten,” she said over her shoulder before swiping her key card to open the door to the stairwell. Theo shut his door and darted around the room, hastily tugging on the same shirt he’d worn all day and collecting all of the secrets he’d found. He grabbed his jacket and hid the contents in his inner pockets, making his way from the bedroom. The lights flickered as he entered the third floor corridor and he made his way to the end of the hall to the room where Liam had been relocated. He swiped the card he’d received earlier that day and slipped inside, putting a finger to his lips as the other man sat up in bed.

_‘Are the cameras on?’_ He mouthed. Liam’s head tilted for a moment before he shook his head, brows furrowed.

“No. They don’t work on this end of the hall, Josh took them out.” He said, barely speaking above a whisper. Theo crossed to the bed and ignored the tense set of Liam’s shoulder, opening his jacket to dump the recorders and journal on the bed next to him.

“I found this. I don’t know what any of it means, but I know there’s more to the story. Mason...he asked me to help you, Liam. He practically begged me to and now he’s gone missing and I don’t believe that he’s on vacation. Now I’ve found a mysterious drawer filled with notes and recordings about you and nothing is making sense.” Theo said, trying to keep the tremor out of his voice. “If you don’t want to talk to me, I can’t help you. But I don’t think you were guilty of what happened to your family.”

“Why not? You’re one of them-” Liam started, a low growl in his throat.

“Tell me about your eyes.” Theo said softly. Liam ducked his head and for a moment, Theo was afraid he wasn’t going to answer. But then he tipped his head up, blue eyes glowing in the moonlight. The color fell away, revealing a bright golden in their place, and Liam’s lips curled back to reveal a set of fangs. 

“You mean these? How far did you get in the recording, Theo?” Liam stood slowly, his chest brushing against Theo’s. “Did you find out I’m a werewolf?”


End file.
